1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying gun and, more particularly, to a spraying gun containing a detergent foe washing a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spraying gun in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a gun body 10 having a water outlet port 11, a control valve 30 mounted on the gun body 10, and a nozzle head 20 mounted on the control valve 30 and having a water inlet port 21 connected to the water outlet port 11 of the gun body 10 via the control valve 30. The control valve 30 includes a valve body 31, an adjusting switch 33, a rotation knob 32, and a container 34. The valve body 31 of the control valve 30 has a first end formed with a water inlet hole 311 connected to the water outlet port 11 of the gun body 10, a second end formed with a water outlet hole 312 connected to the water inlet port 21 of the nozzle head 20 and a mediate portion formed with a valve chamber 313 connected between the water inlet hole 311 and the water outlet hole 312. The valve body 31 of the control valve 30 has a first side formed with a mounting portion 315 having an outlet injection hole 316 connected to the water outlet hole 312 and a second side formed with a mounting groove 314 connected to the valve chamber 313. The adjusting switch 33 of the control valve 30 is rotatably mounted in the valve body 31 and includes a stop disk 336 having an outlet injection bore 337 that is movable to connect to the outlet injection hole 316 of the valve body 31, and a control stem 331 mounted in the valve chamber 313 of the valve body 31 and having a first side formed with a seal portion 332 that is movable to interrupt a connection between the water inlet hole 311 and the water outlet hole 312 of the valve body 31 and a second side formed with a conducting portion 333 that is movable to open the connection between the water inlet hole 311 and the water outlet hole 312 of the valve body 31. The control stem 331 of the adjusting switch 33 is secured on the stop disk 336 and has a lower end formed with a water outlet bore 335 connected to container 34. The control stem 331 of the adjusting switch 33 has a peripheral wall formed with a water inlet bore 334 connected to the water outlet bore 335 movable to connect to the water inlet hole 311 of the valve body 31. The rotation knob 32 of the control valve 30 is rotatably mounted in the mounting groove 314 of the valve body 31 and secured to the control stem 331 of the adjusting switch 33 to rotate the adjusting switch 33. The container 34 of the control valve 30 contains detergent therein and has a top formed with a mounting section 341 mounted in the mounting portion 315 of the valve body 31.
In operation, when the rotation knob 32 is rotated, the adjusting switch 33 is rotatable to a position where the seal portion 332 of the adjusting switch 33 aligns with and seal the water inlet hole 311 of the valve body 31 to interrupt the connection between the water inlet hole 311 and the water outlet hole 312 of the valve body 31, so that the water from the water outlet port 11 of the gun body 10 is stopped. At this time, the water inlet bore 334 of the adjusting switch 33 is separated from the water inlet hole 311 of the valve body 31, so that the water from the water outlet port 11 of the gun body 10 cannot flow into the container 34. When the adjusting switch 33 is rotatable to a position where the conducting portion 333 of the adjusting switch 33 aligns with the water inlet hole 311 of the valve body 31 to open the connection between the water inlet hole 311 and the water outlet hole 312 of the valve body 31, the water from the water outlet port 11 of the gun body 10 can in turn flow through the water inlet hole 311 of the valve body 31, the conducting portion 333 of the adjusting switch 33, the water outlet hole 312 of the valve body 31 and the water inlet port 21 of the nozzle head 20 into the nozzle head 20. Thus, the water is sprayed outwardly from the nozzle head 20 for use with a user. At this time, the water inlet bore 334 of the adjusting switch 33 aligns with the water inlet hole 311 of the valve body 31, so that the water from the water outlet port 11 of the gun body 10 can flow through the water inlet hole 311 of the valve body 31, the conducting portion 333 of the adjusting switch 33, the water inlet bore 334 of the adjusting switch 33 and the water outlet bore 335 of the adjusting switch 33 into the container 34 as shown in FIG. 9 to mix with the detergent contained in the container 34. Then, the water and detergent mixture from the container 34 can in turn flow through the outlet injection bore 337 of the adjusting switch 33, the outlet injection hole 316 of the valve body 31, the water outlet hole 312 of the valve body 31 and the water inlet port 21 of the nozzle head 20 into the nozzle head 20 as shown in FIG. 9. Thus, the water and detergent mixture is sprayed outwardly from the nozzle head 20 for use with the user.
However, the water from the water outlet bore 335 of the adjusting switch 33 into the container 34 cannot completely stir the detergent contained in the container 34, so that the water only mixes with a partial detergent contained in the container 34 and dos not use all of the detergent contained in the container 34, thereby decreasing the washing effect of the spraying gun.